El regalo
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Resumen: Falta poco para el cumpleaños de Bulma, ella tiene la esperanza de que Vegeta le dé un regalo, ya que en años anteriores el príncipe no le había regalado nada, sin embargo, lo que no sabe es que Vegeta tiene algo en mente para ella que va a hacer que se enamoren más de lo que ya están, pero también hay otro problema, Vegeta no tiene dinero para hacerle el regalo.


El regalo

Resumen: Falta poco para el cumpleaños de Bulma, ella tiene la esperanza de que Vegeta le dé un regalo, ya que en años anteriores el príncipe no le había regalado nada, sin embargo, lo que no sabe es que Vegeta tiene algo en mente para ella que va a hacer que se enamoren más de lo que ya están, pero también hay otro problema, Vegeta no tiene dinero para hacerle el regalo que tanto anhela ella y tiene que buscar soluciones. Será un One-Shot largo, muy largo, donde veremos a un Vegeta que quiere complacer, aunque sea por una vez, a su amada mujer.

Una mañana ajetreada en la Capsule Corporation, Bulma estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo proyecto cuando, de repente, vio el calendario.

 _"_ _Faltan tres días para mi cumpleaños, no sé si hacer fiesta o no…"_ pensaba Bulma un poco desanimada porque con el nacimiento de su hija Bra y el trabajo no tenía muchas ganas de hacer fiesta ninguna, además que siempre pasaría lo mismo: Vegeta se iría a entrenar, la fiesta se convertiría en un desastre (porque siempre pasa algo) y gastaría mucho, así que dejó de pensar en eso y volvió al trabajo.

Tres horas después…

Bulma estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer, pronto llegaría su marido para comer con ella, Trunks estaba en el colegio, comía allí y Bra estaba durmiendo en la cuna, estaba pensando en su cumpleaños otra vez, estuvo dándole vueltas a una cosa: quería que su marido le hiciera un regalo, aunque fuera por una sola vez, significaría mucho para ella, de un momento a otro, Vegeta hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Está ya la comida hecha? – dijo él en tono imperativo

\- Estoy terminando, siéntate.

 _"_ _Algo le pasa…"_ pensaba Vegeta, no se iba a quedar con la duda, le preguntaría sí o sí.

La pareja se sentó a comer, pero había un pequeño problema: no había conversación. Normalmente Bulma es muy parlanchina y Vegeta acaba desquiciado, pero el silencio lo estaba matando y acabaría con él.

\- Muy bien. ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó él

\- Nada, no me pasa nada

\- Eres una mentirosa, algo te pasa…

\- No me pasa nada

\- Dímelo Bulma, porque sabes que lo voy a acabar por saber

\- …

\- Bulma

\- …

\- CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ – ordenó y gritó Vegeta que hizo que Bulma se asustara y se echara a llorar, al momento, él se arrepintió de haberle gritado, pero como no le decía nada no tuvo más remedio, iba a acercarse para consolarla cuando ella le dio un manotazo y se fue llorando a su cuarto. Vegeta se quedó petrificado, no se esperaba esa reacción.

 _"_ _La última vez que hizo esto fue cuando estaba embarazada de Bra… no séra que… no, no es posible…"_ pensaba un poco preocupado y aterrado, le asustaba que estuviera embarazada otra vez. Fue directo a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y vio que ella estaba en cama boca abajo y sollozando, se echó en cama y se puso detrás de ella.

\- Perdóname por gritarte, no quería hacerlo. Dime que te pasa. – Bulma notó el tono suave de su marido y se giró para encararlo - ¿estás embarazada otra vez? – ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba que pensara que era eso lo que le pasaba

\- No, no lo estoy, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por cómo te comportas, pero si no es eso, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Dentro de tres días es mi cumpleaños…

\- Ah, era eso

\- ¿perdón?

\- Pensé que era algo más grave, eso es una tontería

\- Para mí, no es ninguna tontería el cumplir años y el que mi marido no tenga consideración de regalarme algo, además de que seré un año más vieja e iré dejando de gustarte cada vez más

\- ¿estás así por qué yo no te regalo nada por tu cumpleaños? Y por si no te has dado cuenta, siempre me gustarás, solo tengo ojos para ti – Bulma se alegraba por dentro de esa confesión que le hizo su marido que siempre la vería hermosa, pero no era suficiente ya que aún seguí triste y enfadada.

\- Sí, ¿te parece poco?

\- Me parece absurdo, nunca lo hice, no tengo porqué empezar ahora

\- Eres un insensible, vete a entrenar y déjame en paz. – y le dio la espalda otra vez echada en cama. Vegeta, al ver eso, se fue a su cámara de gravedad a entrenar y pensar.

 _"_ _Nunca pensé que le diera tanta importancia a que yo le hiciera regalos, debería hacer algo, aunque también me preocupo por tonterías, ya se le pasara"_ pensaba él mientras ponía 500G de gravedad.

Estuvo dos horas entrenando, más bien intentando entrenar, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la discusión con su mujer ni lo que ella le había dicho.

 _"_ _No soy capaz de concentrarme, tendré que hacer algo, en el fondo, no quiero que esté mal por mi culpa"_ pensaba Vegeta, mientras se ponía a meditar ya que no era capaz de entrenar.

Mientras meditaba, estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo solucionar la situación ya que si no lo hacía, era posible que Bulma no le hablara en días o semanas, era capaz de llegar a esos extremos.

Cuando salió de la cámara de gravedad, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Fue a la cocina a cenar algo, pero no había nadie, dedujo que ya todos estaban en cama, comió algo rápido y se fue a su habitación. Cuando entró, vio a Bulma dormida, profundamente dormida.

 _"_ _Es la mujer más hermosa del universo, me encanta verla dormir… Mi Bulma"_ pensaba Vegeta mientras se metía entre las sábanas y contemplaba el rostro dormido de su mujer.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta estaba otra vez entrenando en su cámara de gravedad cuando, de repente, le vino una idea que podría funcionar.

 _"_ _Ya sé qué tengo que hacer…"_ pensaba Vegeta decidido hacia su destino.

Dos días después…

El cumpleaños de Bulma había llegado, ella no estaba de muy buen humor, de hecho, ya había dado algunas malas contestaciones a sus padres, e incluso a Trunks, y decidió refugiarse en su laboratorio. Estuvo toda la mañana arreglando máquinas hasta que le venció el sueño y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Tres horas después…

Bulma estaba desperezándose de su siesta, cuando vio que Vegeta estaba con ella, a su lado y él mirándola.

\- Pensé que estabas entrenando, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella secamente

\- Venía a darte un buen cumpleaños pero como me has respondido así, me largo – se estaba levantando del sofá, cuando Bulma se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso y lo agarró del brazo antes de que saliera.

\- Lo siento cariño, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños

\- Hmp… toma, es para ti

Bulma vio lo que parecía que era: una bolsa con muchos colores, no pesaba casi nada, dedujo, aunque se le quito la idea de la cabeza rápidamente, que era un regalo. Abrió la bolsa y vio que dentro había una caja rectangular, alargada, la cogió, le quito el papel regalo… cuando vio lo que era se quedó sin palabras: era un colgante con una cadena muy fina, de oro puro, y con un corazón, de tamaño mediano.

\- Lee – ordenó Vegeta

Cuando ella vio lo que había grabado en el corazón, casi se desmaya.

"Te amo Bulma, siempre juntos. Vegeta y Bulma"

No tenía palabras, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida, enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de su marido, abrazándolo por el cuello y estampando sus labios con los de él.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que ya no tenían más aire, disfrutaban del momento los dos, Bulma estaba feliz.

\- ¿te ha gustado? – preguntó Vegeta medio sonrojado

\- Me ha encantado, pero dime, ¿cómo has conseguido el dinero para comprármelo? No ha habido ningún movimiento en las cuentas en estos días.

\- Tu padre.

\- ¿Mi padre?

\- Le ayudé a cerrar un acuerdo muy importante y me dio una parte.

 _Flashblack_

\- _Dr. Brief ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?_

\- _Por supuesto, Vegeta, dime_

\- _Verá en unos días es el cumpleaños de Bulma y se ha puesto insoportable porque nunca le hice ningún regalo…_

\- _Entiendo…_

\- _Pero no tengo dinero y no sé cómo voy a hacerlo…_

\- _No te preocupes, precisamente, estoy cerrando un acuerdo con una empresa muy importante y no hay manera de que firmen, hoy tengo otra reunión con ellos, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Eres muy intimidante y seguro que los convences enseguida._

\- _Hmp… suena interesante, vamos entonces_

\- _Antes de nada, sube a cambiarte de ropa y asearte, no puedes ir así, la primera impresión cuenta mucho.- y así suegro y yerno acudieron a la reunión, que finalmente terminó muy bien para la Corporación Capsula, Vegeta con una mirada matadora hizo que se firmara el acuerdo antes de sentarse incluso, el Dr. Brief estaba muy agradecido y le dio el dinero que le hacía falta._

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Así que ayudaste a mi padre, vaya, tengo muchas cosas que descubrir de ti todavía mi amor, es precioso.

\- Como tú, Bulma

Vegeta cogió en brazos a su mujer que la llevo al dormitorio, donde le daría su segundo regalo de cumpleaños, en privado y solo estarían ellos dos, siempre estarían juntos.

Fin.


End file.
